Pygmy Hippopotamus
The pygmy hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) shares the barrel-shaped body form of the closely related common hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius), but is considerably smaller. Other physical differences between the two hippopotamus species include the placing of the eyes, which are more towards the side of the head in the pygmy hippopotamus, feet that are not as webbed as in the common hippopotamus, and the pygmy's sloping smooth, greenish-black back. The sexes are similar in appearance; as males do not have a scrotum, males and females are very difficult to tell apart. The name hippopotamus derives from the Greek for 'river horse'. Genetic studies have revealed that hippopotami share a common ancestor with whales, while recent fossil evidence alludes to a close relationship between whales and all ungulates. Roles: * It played Indigo Zap in My Little Wildlife Animal: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * It played Donut Asahina in Animal Lockdown Gallery Pygmy Hippopotamus .jpeg DSC09603.JPG Pittsburgh Zoo Hippo.png Louisville Zoo Hippo.png Pygmy Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg 32_discover_pigmy_hippo.jpg Elephants Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Joeyhippopotamus.jpg Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg Star_meets_Pygmy_Hippopotamus.png DSC09601.JPG Babar Hippopotamus.png Pygmy hippopotamus hungry.jpg Cyprus dwarf hippopotamus.jpg Brookfield Zoo Hippo.png Hippopotamus Starts with H.png GOTJHippos.jpg Wow Wow Wubbzy Hippopotamus.png Alphabet Train.jpg AHKJ Hippo.jpg Tarzan (NR1V).PNG Six-fat-hippos-in-counting-fun-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Counting Fun by Disneyland Records (1984) Total Drama Hippo.png BTKB_Hippos.jpeg Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari chimpanzee elephant hippopotamus.png F9E7DC5C-8E52-40F1-8A28-D073EB4D9124.jpeg P9940024.JPG P9990241.JPG P9740867.JPG LPZ Hippo.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Hippo.png San Diego Zoo Pygmy Hippopotamus.png Hippopira.png Hippo (Almost Naked Animals).jpeg Hippo SimAnimals Africa.png Zoo-cup-033-hippo.png Zoo-cup-022-hippo.png Zoo-cup-017-hippo.png Zoo-cup-014-hippo.png Zoo-cup-001-hippo.png Ribbits-riddles-hippopotamus.png Baby hippo.jpg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals hippopotamus.jpg SBSP Hippo.png FG Hippo.png Zoo Miami Hippo.png Globehunters Hippo.png Total Drama Hippo.png Baby Hippo.png Stanley Hippo.png Just so Stories Hippo.png Heather Hippo.png El Arca Hippo.png Henrietta the Hippo.png Stanley Griff Meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.png Hippopotamidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Oklahoma City Zoo Hippo.png Planet Zoo Pygmy Hippopotamus.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-jungle-animals.png Zt2-pygmyhippopotamus.jpg LTWR Pygmy Hippo.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Rileys Adventures Pygmy Hippopotamus.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.jpg Books CACC9103-F836-4ECB-9590-7118434AE893.jpeg 95862912-7951-4F41-BE85-36408C3B66E1.jpeg D4A7DBBE-76E1-4AE5-97BD-A2D10FBA6B86.jpeg 5672342F-D347-4C4B-A865-D2EE93986529.jpeg 1B71C189-831D-4CF4-9F83-5D14A2C2017B.jpeg 2BE43AA0-1D6E-4B2B-870B-D9AB0526F9F0.jpeg DCC3F947-BAF5-5B2B-C071-FB6E15E4B8EC.jpeg 2DC3B3C3-771F-4077-A9A0-C61828042DE1.jpeg See Also * Common Hippopotamus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Cute as an Axolotl Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Itty-Bitty Animals Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Gladys Porter Zoo Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals